


Uppercut

by lecielazure



Series: The New Journey Beyond [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And the Russians are gay too, Bad Jokes, Blitz is just mentioned in the story, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Developing Friendships, Dirty Talk, Dominant Smoke, Fic trade event, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Friendship, Maybe a little of fluff in the end?, Mutual Masturbation, Ok maybe still with a bit of plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sub Bandit, Top Smoke, Underwear Kink, Watersports, Yes both of them are gay, i'm bad at humour, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecielazure/pseuds/lecielazure
Summary: Smoke invited Bandit to have a boxing match with him. Despite that he evaluated his chance of victory to be small, Bandit still didn’t want to lose. How would the fighting come out?Written for fic trade for Hetsez!





	Uppercut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hetsez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/gifts).



> Thank Grain_Crain for the fic trade event! As I mentioned, Hetsez is the one inspired me to write Siege fanfics and helped me so much with advice when I started. It is such an honour for me to write for her. I am satisfied with the result and the event is indeed enjoyable!

Bandit never expected he would meet anyone “crazier” than him in the Rainbow. He was a resourceful federal police officer as well as a prankster, enjoyed profoundly relaxed and playful attitude off from the mission, but he tended to be more serious and cool-headed in action to honour his twin brother who joined BGS together with him. On the contrary, Smoke appeared like a total psycho, loved the chaos and behaved even crazier to face the tension. He was also a cureless narcissist who often self-enchanted with his bad jokes almost no one else bought. That attitude made the German confused yet curious.

 

Bandit hated to admit that, despite his problematic behaviour, he knew how to make friends. The Englishman quickly welcomed his new foreign teammates in the base, started from the guys of FBI SWAT who often had relaxed and even lewd chats with him, then his eyes went to Bandit who was still like a lone wolf in the base, barely went along with others except for his German teammates. One day after dinner, Smoke joined Bandit as an unexpected partner to smoke in the yard, then they talked casually about their life before the Rainbow from their career, family, even to their school days. Bandit knew that except his chemical knowledge and bad jokes, Smoke was a good boxer and proud with the gold medal he got in the Military World Games. “Are you a good fighter as well? How about challenging me on the ring?” Smoke urged as he thought Bandit could be a good fighting opponent.

 

“But I know nothing about boxing.” Creasing his forehead, Bandit observed at Smoke’s well-built arm muscles and his chests bulging under his white singlet, and he evaluated that he would be 100% beaten up if matching him. As a slender man, Bandit survived every battle by his cunning and intelligence rather than brute force. Therefore, he tended to avoid any fight he was sure to lose.

“Don’t worry about the rule, we just fight freely, like on the streets or in the field, right?” Smoke chuckled, “But indeed you might need some training before fighting me. That’s fine. Just call me any time when you’re prepared.” He replied with a broad smile, confused Bandit at his attitude was either consoling or scoffing.

“Can I watch you boxing first, by the way?” Bandit asked as he considered that it might be useful to study his tactics first.

“Of course, anytime! Well, shortly later I have matches with Sledge, Glaz and Kapkan. Keen on looking at it first?”

“OK. Just tell me where it is.”

“I’ve set a ring to train freehand combat skills in the gym. You can easily find it.” Smoke answered while snubbing out his cigarette before going back inside.

 

This evening, Bandit dragged Blitz -- his German teammate and best friend -- with him to watch the training together. Sitting on a folding chair beside the boxing ring, Bandit observed the contestants. Despite being a small man only had 1.73 m of height, Smoke was powerful and dexterous, as Bandit even sensed that this man’s “aura” in the ring making him look somewhat more significant than usual. Perhaps the tribal tattoos on Smoke’s upper body were the most striking feature caught his eyes. As another man wearing tattoo (it was Trash Polka style) Bandit was always observative about it.

 

While the Russian duo was warming up, Sledge was the first to fight his English teammate. Sledge was a giant, higher for twenty centimetres than Smoke, so Bandit didn’t think it was an even match. But surprisingly, Smoke evaded and blocked most of Sledge’s forceful fists quickly, then threw a straight punch like lightning to his belly, made him kneel on the ground.

“Fuck, James. You’re wreaking my stomach.” Groaned Sledge in pain.

“Not good enough! You’re still too frank in attacking! A good fighter must be difficult to predict. Anyway, your name is _Seamus_ , so try not to be a _Frank_ next time.” Smoke patted his bigger teammate’s shoulder before turned to the Russians waiting beside the ring. “Okay. Who wants to fight me next, you two comrades?”

 

“I do.” Glaz stepped on the ring. The Russian sniper was not so tall like Sledge, but his muscular physique indeed surpassed Smoke. They paused at the ready posture without launching any attack for a minute before both threw a fist to bump each other. Glaz was agile and quick, not unlike Smoke, and was crafty enough to puzzle the opposite. The match was quite even until Glaz assaulted Smoke’s head with a left hook – Smoke defended it with a left fist in a close distance then drew an uppercut to knock Glaz down.

“Not bad. I’ve not expected a sniper like you can do that well in freehand combat. Did you learn it before?” Smoke chuckled with arms akimbo.

“Mostly I apply the skill from Spetsnaz’ hand-to-hand combat training.” Rubbing his nose, Glaz replied while getting up.

“Oh, I can see that. Maybe I can learn one or two tricks from you.” Smoke then turned to Kapkan, “Next is you!”

 

As soon as the hunter stepped up the ring, Bandit knew the fight would be fierce. Like the Englishman, Kapkan could fight dirty, thirsted for the win by hook or by crook and never restricted himself into any rule. And it was just the fighter Smoke favourited, reminding him in teenage when he immersed himself into street fights. Their duel was dramatic as they either defended or evaded each other’s attack without any miss, and their movement was too fast to Bandit to catch.

 

The best opportunity to win for Kapkan was after he dodged a straight punch and Smoke’s balance shaken a bit – Kapkan quickly performed a flying kick targeting Smoke’s head, but Smoke managed to block it with his gloved fists again. Just after Kapkan got back to the ground on feet, a sudden cross hit him heavily that made him flew across the ring. Glaz immediately jumped on the platform to hold his comrade, “Maxim! Are you ok?”

“I’m……fine.” Kapkan shuttered as not entirely came back from the shock.

“Your flying kick is a fascinating view. Unfortunately, a fancy pose is not enough to make you win the fight.” Smoke laughed.

“Next time I won’t lose to you.” Kapkan groaned while pressing his bleeding nose.

“Ha! I love a competitive opponent.” Smoke turned his head to Bandit, “Bandit, how do you think? Are your fists feeling itchy now?”

 

Looking at the Englishman’s complacent expression, somehow Bandit’s mood of competition raised up. Beating him down, pressing him on the ground to make him unable to say any word -- With the violent impulse, Bandit kept his calm expression on the surface, “Good game. I’ll consider it.” He dropped the notice before preparing to leave, as Blitz just stood up and went with his teammate.

 

“Just call me anytime when you’re ready!” Smoke yelled at the Germans’ back loudly, “I trust you’re a real man never escapes any challenge.”

 

* * *

 

One month later, Bandit went back to the “stage” Smoke set up with slightly stronger muscles and significantly improved fighting skills. In previous days, he barely did anything besides sharpened himself with mostly Blitz, Glaz and Kapkan’s help. They were happy to practise their empty-handed combat skill together but just surprised at Smoke’s strange attention on him.

 

“I think he has _a crush_ on you, I can somewhat see it from his eyes,” Kapkan commented straightforwardly just after their last training yesterday. _Is it true?_ Bandit couldn’t stop doubting, even though Glaz remarked the hunter was a keen man with the sharp _sixth scene._ If the Russian was not bluffing, he might be brilliant at reading microexpressions, even better than Bandit himself. He learned such the skill in BGS training, and he was quite adept at it, but this time he couldn’t read if Smoke was indeed into him or just liked to mock and make fun of him. Anyway, what Bandit desired to do now was beating down the fruitcake on the ring, so no matter if Smoke liked him or not, he could piss him off and his cocky figure wouldn’t mess up his mind again.

 

Wearing his boxing equipment – headgear, gloves, wrist wraps, boots, mouthguard and a pair of white and red boxing trunks, Bandit stepped on the ring with a serious look with the concentration on his best strategy to win. In the opposite, Smoke, wearing all gears just like Bandit did, apart from his favourite black and gold shorts, stretched his body relaxedly with a broad smirk, “Oh no, your face looks too rigid. Smile and relax! It’s just a _friendly match,_ right?” His comment might be intended to comfort, but it only increased Bandit’s tension even more, as every single syllable from the Englishman’s mouth heard so spiky to his ears at now.

 

 _Do not underestimate me._ Clenching his teeth, Bandit made his pose so he could launch his first attack anytime. Smoke had readied as well, but they just turned around each other like waiting for the opponent’s move. Their silent confronting with sharp eyes expressions was broken by Bandit’s first draw—a jab going directly to Smoke’s left cheek. It didn’t puzzle the Englishman as he raised his left hand to block it off. But Bandit launched his left hand in sudden – this time Smoke didn’t manage to defend it but received his massive punch on his chest and fell back a few steps. Smoke stabilised his position before throwing a swing toward Bandit’s jaw.

“Scheiße!” Bandit blocked it immediately, but the massive force made him fall back and lose balance. He went up straight while evading Smoke’s kick in the meanwhile.

“Ah! How come I missed that! Sorry Bandit!” Smoke laughed nonchalantly.

 

 _“This psycho is hopelessly into it.”_ Bandit frowned with the thought. The man was indeed grown in chaos. _“Smart and creative, but never obey the rule.”_ Recalling his middle school teacher’s remark on the young Dominic, he knew Smoke was just the same kind. Therefore, Bandit realised that he couldn’t lose to him. He aspired to prove that he was the better one.

 

Their confrontation continued for about a quarter of an hour, and each of them still didn’t manage to win the opposite. To Bandit, it might be the most extended moment he experienced as he could feel the fight was exhausting his energy. He received bruise from Smoke somewhere, mostly on arms and chests, and the pain somewhat dispersed his concentration. But Bandit hated to give up. He could sense the Englishman’s intense panting as a sign of tiredness. Bandit was eager to grab the chance. He caught an opportunity of Smoke defending his slipping and threw an overhand with all his power – he was sure it was enough to beat Smoke down. Being hit directly on the head, Smoke displayed a painful expression and went down on one knee. Bandit went forward with another fist raising, readied to deal his final blow.

 

“Garrrr!” Followed by the Englishman’s rough growl, Bandit was suddenly pushed down by Smoke’s body weight. Straddled on the German, Smoke pressed Bandit’s arms tightly to immobilise him. Bandit was shocked at his defeat, and the incoming punch toward his face made him close his eyes and clench his teeth tightly to prepare the terrible pain –

 

But it wasn’t hit on him at all. In hearty laughter, Smoke put down his fist, “Oh my, I should bring a mirror to let you look at your face. Like a frightened kitty.”

“I……” Half-opened his eyes, Bandit tried to explain, but the word just stuck at his throat.

“To be honest, you fight much better than I expected. You truly puzzled me in some movements.” Smoke got up and extended his hand to pull the German up. “You’re just the ideal opponent to me: clever, cunning, quick, and willing to get dirty in grappling. You know, just the same to me. I can see that in your eyes. And your _war paint_ , of course.” Smoke patted Bandit’s tattooed arms before taking off his headgear and gloves. “Apart from your tattoos, you’re even fucking more attractive covered in sweat, dirt, bruises and a little blood stains; you know that?”

“Is it supposed to be an overture?” Puckering his forehead, Bandit made a sarcastic reply but didn’t show physical resist. Might be either the tiredness or pain made his body dumb. Smoke quickly had a total taste of the slimly fit body, literally. His tongue tip wandered almost everywhere of Bandit’s chest, abs and elbows, mainly he put much care at nipples until they were hardened and made Bandit gasp.

 

“How do you think?” Smoke smirked without giving a precise answer.

“Kapkan said you’re interested in me.” Bandit didn’t leak his exact thought, either.

“Oh, I see,” Smoke chuckled, “He’s observative on such the thing, I’ve already predicted that.”

“What do you mean?”

“What else? He’s a kind of man that _has been into_ another hunk. His eye expression has told me all. And I know I’m just the same kind.” Licking his lips, Smoke explained.

“Go fuck yourself. I’m not like you.” Retorted Bandit calmly despite that if he declared himself was not _gay_ , he was undoubtedly lying. Since his days in GSG9, he had been close to some teammates -- principally Jäger and Blitz -- and started to have a strange feeling of their bond might be more than good friends. But he didn’t want to admit he was the same kind to this psycho. It just felt not right.

“Really?” Smoke’s tongue tip touched the sensitive skin on Bandit’s neck, as his hand trying to break inside his boxing trunk – while a groin protector over Bandit’s underwear kept his _attack_ off the private part.

 

“Fuck off with your dirty hand!” Bandit roared while pushing Smoke away, but Smoke caught his wrists in a flash to keep him from applying force.

“Uh-oh. It’s not my favourite behaviour, _Domie_!” Smoke’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

“And stop calling me like that, motherfucker.” Bandit rebuked with a corner of his mouth lifted.

“You’re even hotter being angry.” Smoke laughed in delight, “Ah, let’s cast off these gears and have a nice shower, no?”

“Anyway, just……leave me alone.” Bandit shook his head while removing his headgear and gloves, then went directly to the changing room in the gym.

 

* * *

 

In the changing room, after he took off his remaining gears, Bandit was in nothing but his _baskit BodyArt_ briefs featured exotic and colourful print on the charcoal-coloured cloth which coordinated with his tattoo on his left thigh perfectly. He obtained them just by the way when he had business in New York two months ago, and they were his new favourite. He hummed while checking his bag stored in his locker for his shower gel, a towel and a new pair of underwear – this one was just a black-coloured, ordinary pair of boxer briefs without any unique characters, but still comfortable. Smoke said he had to clean up the site and he would meet with him in the shower a bit later, so Bandit had a minute to clear his head. He could just forget the Englishman, take on his clothes and go back to his quarter, but somehow, he didn’t do so. Smoke’s cocky behaviour certainly annoyed Bandit for a degree, but at the same time he found out that he kind of enjoyed being with him. Maybe Bandit started to admire and envy this madman who honestly embraced his own chaotic nature.

 

Taking his belongings, he went to the door to the shower room then leaned on the wall to wait for Smoke. Just for seconds, Smoke showed up in a pair of undergarment looked even more exposed than what Bandit wore. The red, tiny piece of elastic rib fabric merely covered the Englishman’s manhood, while the red and navy-blue striped waistband was the only thing on his both side. Bandit stared at Smoke’s crouch in wonder as he knew that he would never choose this kind of thing to wear underneath his pants, but he must admit that he was sort of into this sporty and straightforward design and it just looked fit and well on Smoke’s athletic figure.

 

“Hey, sorry for letting you wait for so long, Domie,” Smoke approached the German with a delightful grin, “And you have a nice pair of undies.”

“You mean this one?” Bandit lowered his head to glance at his printed briefs. “I guess you like this style, huh? As you’re another man with _body painting_.”

“Since there’s much enough _painting_ over my body, I don’t need any on my undies.” Smoke chuckled humorously. “How about mine? Do you like it?”

“Just suits a kinky bastard like you. It doesn’t cover the sides.”

“Oh! You forget the back; it doesn’t have cloth either!” Smoke turned over to show his back which astonished the German – His firm buttocks wholly exposed as there was nothing but a pair of white bands tracing along the edge of his glutes, connecting the waistband and the small cloth at front passing between his thighs. Smoke kept his teasing show as he shook his bare butts and pulled the bands on his hips with a rough chortling when Bandit lost any word with a slack jaw, mouth felt open. Except for _the particular part,_ the Englishman was entirely naked, and Bandit found out the jockstrap made him appear even more erotic than wearing nothing.

 

“Arsehole. If you really want to show your arse, just go streaking.” Driven by a curious impulse, Bandit put his hand under Smoke’s waving bottoms, then touched the soft muscle around the entrance hiding among his hard and coarse butt hairs. The sudden contact surprised Smoke as he stopped his movement but made a seductive exclaim.

 

“Oh yeah, you’re becoming eager.”

“I just think you can even poop without taking off this fucking stuff.” Bandit commented while leaving his hand.

“Oh, you’re right! And tell you another thing, I don’t wear anything between it and my boxing trunks.” Smoke turned back then extend his hand at Bandit’s left side and got even closer to the German in a dominative expression.

“What? You don’t wear a groin protector in boxing?”

“It’s too thick to me that can restrict my movement, well, just to me. And it’s just a casual match between my teammates, so I choose not to equip it.” Smoke shrugged before hands stretched in his jockstrap, “This cup is just enough to me.” He showed the silver-coloured protective cup he just took out from the supporter. The silicon edge was slightly stained by Smoke’s sweat, and Bandit was sure it had a terrible odour.

“You’re beyond the cure—” Bandit still tried to act calm and pretended a cold face, just before the sudden bumping on his lips stopped him from saying anything more. The German displayed a bit of resistance to the hot, wet and thick lips, as he still refused his interest in Smoke on the surface, but it didn’t take long before the Englishman split his mouth with his tongue tip and shared a passionate open-mouthed kiss. The lust was boiling in both men as Smoke almost pushed Bandit against the wall. Their well-built pectorals were in contact, so were the bulges on their crouches. The faint friction between their most valuable parts was more than enough to turn them on.

 

Soon later, while tongue still inside Bandit’s mouth, Smoke put his hand over Bandit’s dick through the thin fabric, “Hmm, it’s already wet. Look, your body is so honest.” His thumb circled the small area moistened by Bandit’s precum for a few times before taking the erection out his underwear. He rubbed the leaking tip to smear the thick liquid over Bandit’s head to make the German groan involuntary. Bandit fought back by pulling down Smoke’s jocks, and fingers travelled on his whole manhood from the head to the balls. Bandit found Smoke had an amazingly long and thick cock, and his testicles resembled ping-pong balls in size, nicely packed in his loose leather sack. He rubbed the nuts in an adequate force, not too rough nor too soft to exchange Smoke’s excited moaning. From Bandit’s glinting eyes, Smoke knew he achieved his goal: kindling the German’s desire. All he must do was just induce Bandit to beg his dick inside him -- it was his plan, and Smoke had firm confidence about it. Of course, Bandit was also a crafty man and won’t bend over to him quickly, but _he always loved a competitive opponent._

 

And Smoke’s prediction was proven by their hard pumping for each other with a loose fist. Both their eyes burnt eagerness to explore more, as their other hands wandered over each other’s upper body until reached the protrusions on their chest. They rubbed the erect nipples hungrily, and they began to suck the opponent’s neck. Smoke needily adjusted the angle of Bandit’s dick in his hand to let it touch his own, and Bandit cooperated to make more friction on their opening. The raging fire of lust was burning, and they knew it was just a start.

 

Suddenly, “ _Черт возьми! Тимур, что ты ебаный сделал?!”_ A loud and furious bellow sounded like in the Russian language ejected from the shower stunned two men, and it was followed by another men’s gloating laughter. Their husky voices were easy to identify – Smoke and Bandit both recognised Kapkan and Glaz were inside the shower room in a second. They stopped their movement and kept focusing on eavesdropping the Russians.

 

 _“Максим, ты пил слишком много пива!”_ Glaz’ chortling came out from the room immediately after, seemed like to jeer his comrade before Kapkan responded by rough and hoarse laughter.

 

“I think the Russian hunter duo are doing something _good!_ Let’s go in and check them.” Smoke suggested.

“Does your madness ever have a limit, Porter?” Bandit lifted an eyebrow as disapproval.

“What if I say no? Hehe, anyway, we’re going to take a shower, right? So, we don’t have any problem at all to show up.” Smoke smirked while raising his legs in turn, to take off his jockstrap.

“Sporting our hard-on to meet them? What a wonderful greeting.” Bandit commented sarcastically but still removed his briefs and wrapped his towel at his waist, then followed Smoke into the shower room.

 

When they pushed the door open, the scene of two Russians having sex on the broad wooden bench in the centre of the room amazed other two. They seemed like just finished their work-out before getting here as there scattered their pieces of sportswear on the floor around the bench. Straddling on the bench with his black Under Armor boxer briefs dropped at his right ankle, Glaz was pushing inside his partner who was laying on back. Wearing deep red blushing on his cheeks, Kapkan kept groaning rapidly as his legs rode on Glaz’ shoulders and were extended by his hands, while Glaz’ wrapping his right leg with left arm and stroking his penis with the right hand. Kapkan’s face and upper body were strangely damp, which could be read by the shiny reflection of the fluorescent light on him -- Bandit’s _experience_ already told him what was just going on and the reason of Kapkan’s roar.

 

“What a…… _fuck._ ” Bandit’s throat throbbed. The live sex scene they caught in an accident (at least it was what he would explain) was too hot and exciting, probably the best porn he ever watched. He exclaimed in a low voice like a whisper, so the Russians who entirely overwhelmed by sexual pleasure didn’t notice him at all.

“Wow! Fantastic show! One more, one more!” On the contrary, Smoke clapped loudly with cheers, surprised the German and dragged the Russians’ attention.

 

Freezing their movement, Glaz and Kapkan gazed at Smoke in confusion at interrupting for seconds, before Kapkan broke the silence, “ _Blyat,_ from when you two bastards are here?”

“We come for a shower. I don’t intend to disturb you, sorry.” Bandit answered apologetically.

“Nah, that’s ok, Brunsmeier. But Porter, what’re you just fucking doing?” Kapkan slightly rose his head from the bench and glared at Smoke in anger.

“Cheering for the marvellous performance! What else I can do?” Smoke laughed with double thumb-ups.

“You’re an insane pest; you know that?” Kapkan retorted coldly.

“I know, and I’m happy with it.” Smoke stuck out his tongue in jest.

“Gah, damn you.” Kapkan cursed.

“I wonder that why you’re making it on the bench rather than in a stall? You know, you can just lock the door and keep any disturbance away.” Bandit questioned.

“Maxim’s suggestion. He said it’s more comfortable to do it on the bench.” Glaz answered, “And he’s sort of enjoying the excitement for the thought of getting caught, it makes him hard.”

“Timur……” Kapkan scratched his head and whispered in a low voice, “For the fuck’s sake, stop saying.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I think it suits a wild man like you.” Smoke’s laughter got more cheerful.

“And another thing…..” Bandit was curious but not sure if he could ask it, “Did you just…… _wet yourself?_ ”

“I drank too much beer this day, and it’s out of my control. That’s all I can say.” In faint embarrassment, Kapkan replied rather calmly while wiping the splash of his urine off his face with the right hand.

“It makes you even sexier.” Glaz teased his partner with chuckles.

“Fuck off.” Kapkan roared to the sniper in a playful tone.

 

“Hey, let me moisturise you more with my _eau de parfum_!” Holding his pipe, Smoke appeared at Kapkan’s side in sudden then started to piss on the hunter’s face.

However, Glaz extended his hand to block most of the pee from touching his partner. He didn’t upset at it though, but laughed hilariously, “Only I have the right to mess up this pretty face, James!”

“I’ll slaughter you two animals!” Shaking his body still under the pressure of his boyfriend, Kapkan cursed in the mix of shame and forbidden pleasure.

“Hehe. Take it as the tip for this show.” Smoke laughed heartily while fluttering his penis as a few drops of remaining urine shaken off before Bandit dragged him in ears toward a stall.

“Stop your stupid game and take your damn shower, Porter!” Even a prankster like him still understood the boundaries and didn’t have the mood to make bad jokes with the Russian couple at now.

 

“Huh, already look like a pair of boyfriends. From when they’re getting along so well?” After they closed the door of the stall, Kapkan’s expression relaxed with clenching his arse muscle to urge his partner to continue.

“Do you still want to carry on with companies here?” Glaz chuckled.

“Anyway, they’ve already seen it, and I don’t mind if they’re just Bandit and Smoke.” Kapkan snorted, “And it stimulated me to become _closer_ …… I’d hate you to stop it now.”

“As your wish, _дорогой._ ” Glaz leaned on his partner to kiss him as his hip started to move again. “We can have another turn tonight in our room as a compensation, да?”

“Ah, that’s perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Half-forcing Smoke to go into the shower stall with him, Bandit immediately turned on the water in body-warm temperature to rinse them, before opened his Lynx Signature Shower Gel tube, squeezed it on his _Manwasher_ scrubber to apply it over their body. “Ah, I love the smell of your body wash, and the touch of your sponge. I should get them too!” Enjoying the refreshing citrus aroma burst over the room, Smoke gave a satisfied remark of the German’s shower tools, while Bandit didn’t reply but just concentrated on washing the Englishman’s tattooed body. Gazing at Smoke’s glittering amber-coloured eyes, Bandit found out the short man was indeed handsome while hiding his annoying behaviour. He had a sharp carving for having more of this man. His perfect atheistic physique, his attractively hoarse voice, his unrestrained characteristic, perhaps his bad jokes too. They cuddled together while hand wandered each other’s body covered in soap foam smoothly, shared another deep kiss, before washing head for his teammate. Despite his rough character, Smoke cared Bandit’s scalp thoroughly, and the Germen’s nails also scratched along his hair roots comfortably. Bandit ensured they were clean and refreshed before turned on the shower head again to rinse the foam off.

 

“Oh yes, I feel alive again. Thank you for the amazing body wash, Domie.” Smoke purred with half-lid eyes.

“I usually take a bath alone, but it’s not bad to have a company sometime.” Bandit nodded with a fully relaxed face.

“Oh, I often take somebody with me in the shower, as I think _the more, the merrier_.” Smoke chuckled.

“Who takes a shower with you most often then?”

“The Scotsman. He’s nice and easy-going, so he never objects my kind offer. Sometimes Mark goes with me as well.” Smoke shrugged, “Certainly, you’re becoming one of my favourites. Such a man like you just fit all my tastes.”

“At least I admire your talent to behave so crazy without any concern.” Bandit replied with irony.

“They won’t mind one or two troubles I make, as I’m so handsome and hard-working.” Smoke tongued out with laughter, “Hey, I bet my cock smells great at now, can you check it for me?”

Bandit knew the Englishman just requested a blowjob, and he had the same idea. He didn’t see a reason not to taste the robust and exciting member – and giving up after already gone that far made him feel like a coward. A definite no-no to him.

 

He immediately went onto his knees and held Smoke’s waist with the left hand to take Smoke’s big cigar inside his mouth. Just precisely according to what Smoke said, his shower gel’s woody fragrance and Smoke’s remaining body odour blended into a pleasing result. After putting the half of length in, Bandit rubbed Smoke’s tip with his tongue and rewarded by a series of twitching inside his mouth. Produced a soft, joyful moaning, Smoke pressed the back of Bandit’s head to take him even closer to him until he absorbed Smoke entirely. Smoke then moved forward and backwards to fuck his face in a regular tempo. Closing his eyes to focus on the oral job, Bandit adeptly shrank and released his throat to create more exciting stimulation on Smoke, and he began jerking himself off with his empty right hand. The gagging reactions made Bandit a bit painful but so ecstatic as he could feel his hunger was reaching the peak.

 

Smoke could see the desire overwhelmed the German and made his olive-green eyes foggy, and it was just what he wanted to see. He withdrew his member from Bandit, lowered his head and asked in a complacent voice, “Do you want it inside your arse, my pretty boy?”

 

“Yes……I, I want it.” With the combination of shameful hesitation and carnal desperation, Bandit babbled in a low voice.

“Wow, you sound like a whore now, you know that?” Smoke mocked, “But you’re way better. You can fight with your guns and match me in boxing. I doubt there’s another bitch in this world can do these.”

“Shut the fuck up, or I’ll make you just fuck yourself.” Unhappy with Smoke’s comment which comparing him to a slut, Bandit picked up his standard biting character in a second.

“Oh, seriously?” Smoke lifted Bandit’s chin with a broad smirk, “Don’t forget it, you lost the match. In fact, I can beat you so good until you lost all your teeth.”

“Uh……no. Please no.” Bandit suddenly got frightened as sensing that Smoke could indeed do it, while he became more shameful for his powerless in front of the Englishman.

“Apologise?” Smoke squinted at the German’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Porter. Please, fuck my butts.” Bandit’s body slightly shivered while turning over to show his buttocks to Smoke, “I can take it as hard as you like. Please?”

 

“Ahh, it’s my boy!” Smoke beamed while rubbing and kissing the German’s firm cheeks, “Good boy, good boy!”

“I think you have condoms with you?” Bandit asked.

“So many requests! But you’re right. I don’t want crap fucking either.” Smoke took his pack of condoms and a bottle of _Gun Oil_ lubricant from his toiletry bag put on the shelf. “I always prepared them in my shower bag. Whenever I want hot sex with my shower buddy, we can enjoy it at once.”

“Sounds like you fancy doing it in showers?”

“The sound of flowing water can make me more relaxed. So yes, my favourite place so far. Until I have a chance to do it besides a waterfall or a flowing creek?” Smoke murmured while rolling a condom on his erection, “Maybe our Russian friends can bring us there in the future. Ah, I’m so curious. What kind of nature cultivates those wild Spetsnaz dudes……”

 

“Just fuck me already.” Bandit bent over; one hand supported the handrail on the wall while legs wide opened. He even held his butts to reveal his desirous entrance. The cold, silky and firm tactile suddenly impressed the German, but he quickly found out it’s not from Smoke’s member, but his fingers. Penetrating Bandit with his lubed index finger, Smoke soon turned on the water softly to let the shower flow peacefully and create the sound Smoke preferred. Smoke circled his finger inside Bandit for more friction and quickly assaulted his sweet spot. Stroking his dick and riding the finger, Bandit groaned in a mix of shock and pleasure, as the finger’s magic not only kept melting his composure but also fuelled his hunger even more. It made him nervous -- even though he understood Smoke’s insistence to make him more obedient, but it was already far beyond his control. Adding his middle fingers, Smoke’s proficient fingering kept opening Bandit gradually. Sensing the German giving in, Smoke also began to feel his lustful heat unbearable. While pressing Bandit’s prostate with more force, Smoke put another hand on his erection and found out it was wholly smeared with his precum. If he came in the next second, it wouldn’t be surprising.

 

“Ah, ah……! Porter! I NEED IT NOW. YOUR DICK!” In a blink, Bandit howled in desperation – it signified Smoke’s success.

“Beg me, lad. Beg me for it.” Smoke smirked in joy with more teasing.

“I’m begging you. Please. Fuck me hard. Touch me and take care of me.” Bandit did what the Englishman requested. His head lowered in humiliation.

“Good! You know, I’m also restraining my impulse to fuck you. So, you must be cooperative, got it?” Smoke withdrew his finger and lasted the loose hole between Bandit’s cheeks. He then patted the butts in a significant force to exchange Bandit’s more embarrassed groaning.

“Yes, I’ll do whatever you wish me to do! Please, put your dick inside me!” Bandit yelled in a hoarse voice with rapid gasps before Smoke finally fulfilled his need by slowly pushing the lubed member inside him.

 

Feeling that his boiling desire finally got satisfied, Bandit made a long and blissful moan. After inserted his all length, Smoke stood straight and extended his hands to the shelf to take a pea size of Bandit’s shower gel to wash his fingers, before returning to focus on pounding into Bandit. Smoke thrust and roared rapidly, and the action was rewarded by Bandit’s rocking hips and non-stop moaning in the similar rhythm.

 

Even though he was the one being penetrated and moaning like a whore, Bandit still intended to show his rebellion by clenching Smoke’s dick even tighter. “Wow, yo--you’re consuming my flesh! Huh……Wonderful!” Smoke praised Bandit on his aggressive style which invaded Smoke with ecstasy. He then put his left hand before Bandit’s panting mouth, “Bite me!”

Bandit followed as he clenched Smoke’s fingers between his teeth. However, he also gripped Smoke’s right wrist to force the empty hand on his dick with blurred groaning. Smoke got that Bandit demanded hand job. Following loud laughter, Smoke stroked Bandit following the rhythm of thrusting, as he was happy to pump the German’s hard erection to wet him even more – if it was possible -- with his precum. Their continuous movements in the union were driving two men to heaven.

 

“I--I’m close, Porter.” After a moment, Bandit released Smoke’s hand with a notice.

“Me too. Whoa, how much I enjoy this.” Smoke could feel himself reaching the climax, too. “I hate to see its end, but…… I think the dinner time is coming very soon.”

“So…… how does it matter?” Drowning in his near-orgasm, Bandit could barely groan a question.

“Isn’t it……clear? We’ve just made much…… so much…… exercise!” Smoke shouted while making the final ball-deep thrusting with his full force, “We should get…… nutrition! A lot of nutrition!”

“ _Verdammt!_ ” The massive pressure on his sweet spot made Bandit come violently with a high shriek as he ejaculated on the wall and Smoke’s fist. His body became numb and weak owing to the orgasm, as Smoke supported his waist to keep fucking him for a minute until released. Smoke leaned on Bandit’s body with heavy breathing, and their hands held firmly together. They both wanted to record the sex in their memory, as they believed this fresh experience -- much better than their expectation -- was unique and unable to repeat.

 

They rested for another minute before Smoke pulling out. He removed the used condom full of his semen, then adjusted the water flow to normal amount to wash their mess off. Smoke held Bandit gently and took his _Manwasher_ to scrub him this time.

 

They stepped out the stall after they finished and found out the Russian couple had already left. “I think they’re already in the canteen.” Smoke surmised, and Bandit nodded to agree. They then dried themselves with their towel before putting on clean underwear, followed by their other garments, along with their shoes. Finally, they took their bags and left the gym.

 

* * *

 

“I’m starving. I wonder what’s on the menu tonight?” With Bandit’s arm around his shoulder, Smoke supported the German who still felt sore in the arse and couldn’t walk steadily. “What’s your favourite food, by the way?”

“Well, _Bratwurst._ A traditional German grilled sausage. You must try it once you visit my country.” Bandit turned his head to answer.

“Sausage? No wonder you’re so into my _sausage!_ ”

“Fuck it off, Porter!” Bandit cursed in jest.

“Ha! Oh, I almost forget it,” Smoke responded, “You can just call me ‘Jamie’ hereafter. Only my families and several close friends call me by the nickname, and I think you’re already one of them.”

“Just because of the sex?” Bandit’s eyebrows waggled.

“Isn’t it enough?” Smoke laughed in delight while Bandit followed the laughter soon after, filling the corridor with their noise.

 

“Much more than enough, Jamie.” Bandit never felt happier in his lifetime – meeting such a man “crazier” than him who lived in chaos and bad jokes entrained the German so much, as well as accepted his madness. He felt confident of a deep transnational friendship over it which he considered to be his best reward of joining the Rainbow – and Bandit knew that Smoke thought the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I must confess my fetish for men's underwear. As Smoke is described as a crazy sex fiend in this story, I cannot find a reason not let him wear an exposing pair of undies lol. His jockstrap is [Code22's Stretch Rib Jockstrap](https://dailyjocks.com/code22-stretch-rib-jockstrap-red), for your information. And [here](http://baskitwear.com/bodyart-brief/) is Bandit's baskit BodyArt briefs :3.
> 
> I am somewhat sweating for it might become a trend in my writing. I will try my best to control the kink. lol.


End file.
